


Snapshots From A Studio Apartment

by Shaloved30



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: A mini fic tumblr fill for "Things you said I wished you hadn't"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by an AU version of them, based in NY and Paris, that can be found on my tumblr. This is a bit of the "before"

“You know I can’t go to the airport with you, right?”

Mercedes says it with so much conviction in her voice that it makes her almost believe she wasn’t moments from breaking down. Quinn flinches. The shirt she’d just folded goes sliding from her hands.

“What do you mean you can’t go? Why wouldn’t you go with me? I’ll be gone for-”

Quinn stops.Closes her eyes to the thought and the words that almost crossed her lips again.

Mercedes meets her eyes when she opens them again, and internally curses the tears she feels brimming, and begging to spill.

“A year. A whole fucking _year._ How am I supposed to say goodbye to you knowing it’s gonna be that long before we get another hello? At least in person. Q, I can’t do it.”

Quinn reaches up to stroke Mercedes’ cheek, wiping gently at the tears that by no means are even beginning to go away. Her own eyes sting now too. Packing was done. Quinn clears her throat, but can only speak in a whisper.

“We’ve still got a few more days.”


End file.
